Your mine Granger
by A Purebloods Worst Nightmare
Summary: What happens when Hermione is taken prisoner by a certain little death eater. Post war Swearing is involved


Hermione Ran Faster and faster with every step that she took.

'I have to shake them!' she thought glancing back towards the three cloaked figures that were hot on her tail. She then turned into Nocturn ally which was surprisingly empty and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. Sneaking another glance at her chasers she noticed that they had gotten closer since last time she dared to check. When suddenly she felt herself slam into something tall and hard which left her tumbling towards the stone ground.

"Well, well, well" an all too familiar voice said "Who do we have here?"

Hermione looked up to see a very proud looking Malfoy smirking down at her. He pointed his wand at her waist and whispered a spell which caused black snakelike ropes to wrap around Hermione's tiny waist. Startled she began to struggle. Trying to shake the ropes from her body but the more she struggled the more the ropes tightened around her petite frame.

She then saw a small smirk play on Malfoy's lips as he pointed his wand at her yet again.

"Silencio" He said so she would surely hear the spell that he had just casted. "I don't want your stupid nagging as I carry you back to Malfoy Manor now do I?" he said. He then grabbed her arm and began to drag her to her worst nightmare.

* * *

As Hermione, Draco and the three cloaked figures slowly made their way up to Malfoy Manor Hermione's heart beat picked up a little as she remembered the last time that she was stuck in this awful place...Harry almost being captured by Voldemort and Bellatrix carving that awful, awful word

_Mudblood_

into her arm with the same knife that killed poor Dobby just minutes later.

"Welcome to you new home Granger" Draco jeered as her Dragged her through the large iron gates and led her up the stone steps. "And your going to like it"

Draco began to open the door but not before bidding farewell to the three people who still had their big black hoods up.

"Thanks for your help Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise it is much appreciated." Draco smiled as they all began to walk away. He then muttered something in Hermione's direction that she didn't really catch which caused her to suddenly feel really dizzy and eventually black out

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of the door creaking open.

"Granger" a voice said knocking on the door. _Where am I?_ she asked herself as she felt the warm blankets around her."Granger!" the same voice said a little louder. Hermione recognized the voice almost immediately. Her head snapped up and she glared at the source.

"Ahh there you are" Malfoy laughed. His laugh made Hermione's glare to turn into a death stare. Which caused him to chuckle at the the poor girl "It's a good thing looks can't kill isn't it?"

"Unfortunately" She muttered realizing that her voice is back. "Why am I here?" she asked a bit louder

"Oh goodness" he laughed "I never told you did I?" which only made her raise an eyebrow

"This, from now on, is your home"

"What?!" she yelled jumping out the white sheets of the bed "No it isn't?! I'm leaving" she said walking

"No you aren't" Malfoy said blocking the door with his arm

"Yes I am Malfoy, you don't own me!"

"Oh really. Look at your wrist" He smirked a evil smile as he said that.

"Look at my wrist?" she said raising an eyebrow

Suddenly her left wrist began to burn like crazy. Pulling up the sleeve of her hoodie she saw exactly what Malfoy was on about. There etched on her pale skin was the words

_Property of Draco Malfoy_

_"_WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY!" she screeched as the writing began to scar over

"Now, now Granger" He said with a tut "That's no way to talk to your master"

"Your not my master!" she said through gritted teeth

"Yes I am." he said "And just so you know if you do try to escape the Manor or do a job wrong you will be punished" he smirked...again "Oh and one more thing you'll have to wear this."

He pulled out a black dress that looked like it would be too tight even on a house elf.

"I'm not wearing that" she spat. Which caused Malfoy to use the imperious curse.

* * *

Once Hermione was 'dressed' she took a look at herself. The dress came to about mid-thigh and was all black apart from the sleeves what where tight and a light green colour that came came to her elbow. The skirt was made of silk with a black lace over skirt to go on top and the black corset was made of leather with a ribbon laced down the back. Hermione hated it

"You ready yet?" Malfoy said

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and looked at Draco who was Gobsmacked

"Well" she asked

"Perfect" He said

**Ok guys please tell me what you think of this and if I should carry it on :) and I would like to say that I am sorry for getting you hopes up but hopefully this makes up for it :D xxx**

**Read and Review.**

**until next time bye**


End file.
